


Я приду к тебе, только позови

by Inuya



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Animals, Curses, M/M, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Он не вызывает такси, только накидывает капюшон, прячет лицо за маской и почти бежит по опустевшим вечерним улицам. Мерзкое ощущение переполняет его, Ибо не сразу понимает, что это, а потом застывает посреди дороги, недоверчиво прислушиваясь к собственным чувствам.Измена.Вот как называется это ощущение.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Я приду к тебе, только позови

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела зверей и Ибо-ведьму. Оно здесь есть.  
> Все будет хорошо, как обычно.  
> Заметите опечатки, ткните носом.

**1**

Ван Ибо возвращается в Китай на исходе весны. Из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств съемки нового сериала растянулись, и время с февраля по май он проводит в разных городах Европы. Все вокруг непривычно и ново, атмосфера отличается от родной страны, да и люди совершенно другие. Если кто узнает его, то просит фотографию или автограф, а после они расходятся по своим делам. Никто не достает, не тычет телефоном в лицо, не пытается задавать каверзные вопросы или преследовать.

Ван Ибо дышит полной грудью и старается запомнить это ощущение свободы. Внутри зияет открытая рана, тоска грызет его, однако работа и смена обстановки здорово отвлекают от горьких мыслей и позволяют двигаться вперед. Вэй и Ян неотступно следуют за ним, невидимые для посторонних, кисточки на хвостах льва и быка горят ровным пламенем, хоть и не очень ярко. Но все же лучше, чем было в начале января.

Пекин встречает его мелкой противной моросью и будто прогоняет обратно. В аэропорту снова толпа, сотни вспышек, гомон толпы. Телохранители стараются провести его к выходу без потерь, но около машины тоже кружат хищниками фанатки, их лица похожи на скалящиеся морды шакалов.

Ван Ибо малодушно хочет вернуться в Европу.

Вэй утробно рычит, Ян склоняет рогатую голову. Если бы все видели зверей друг друга, жить бы стало одновременно проще и сложнее. С другой стороны, мир бы наполнился странными существами, так что Ван Ибо отчасти даже рад, что его лев и бык не могут сейчас никому причинить вреда. Он старается контролировать эмоции, не хватало еще, как в юности, что-то случайно поджечь — так уже бывало, когда его переполняли чувства. Сейчас он взрослее, сильнее, мудрее, его внешние границы очерчены колючей проволокой, а мягкое нутро спрятано за высокими каменными стенами и тысячами дверей, ключи от которых он выбросил в минувшем декабре.

Наконец он садится в машину. Водитель громко сигналит, разгоняя настойчивых фанатов, которые истосковались за столько месяцев по своему кумиру. Ибо прикрывает глаза, перебирает еще короткую жесткую гриву Вэя. Ян временно исчез, в машине ему мало место, но Ибо точно знает — стоит выйти, и Ян вернется.

Менеджер облегченно вздыхает, когда они все-таки покидают аэропорт и направляются в студию, где снимают Day Day Up.

— Наконец-то дома, — бормочет он.

Ибо криво улыбается. Теперь домом он может назвать только родительскую квартиру, где его всегда ждут, хотя еще пять месяцев назад у него было другое место. Там он оставил свое сердце. Тоска поднимает лобастую голову, в представлении Ибо она похожа на черного блохастого пса с жалобным взглядом и очень острыми зубами. Пес грызет его неустанно, денно и нощно, просто Ибо научился жить с этим, с зияющей раной внутри, которую время никогда не излечит.

Вэй чует настроение и лижет шершавым языком запястье. Иногда Ибо думает, что он из тех львов, которые уходят из прайда и всю жизнь скитаются в одиночестве. У него есть близкие друзья, он их любит искренне и преданно, однако это не то и не так, они не Сяо Чжань, которого больше в его жизни не будет. Может, им доведется встретиться на концерте или шоу, может, судьба сведет их в сериале, но злополучный прошлогодний декабрь останется пропастью, через которую мост в одиночку не перекинуть.

Ибо морщится. Он догадывался, что стоит вернуться в Китай, и эти мысли придут, слетятся, как грифы на падаль. Он просит менеджера рассказать о предстоящей работе и намерен думать в ближайшие лет сто исключительно о ней. Вэй тоскливо мяукает и бодает головой в бедро.

Коллеги по DDU встречают его распростертыми объятиями, однако смотрят встревоженно и чуть неловко. Ван Ибо хмурится.

— Да-лаоши, что случилось? — Правильнее спросить у Ван Ханя, но Ибо медлит, потому что в чужом взгляде отчетливо заметно отеческое беспокойство и готовность заслонить его от всех бед мира. Значит, ситуация по-настоящему серьезная. Ему нашли замену?

Все оказывается и лучше, и хуже. Среди приглашенных гостей Сяо Чжань, свое участие он уже подтвердил, съемки начнутся через пару дней, когда он вернется в Пекин. Тема выпуска — любовь с первого взгляда. Ван Ибо ищет стену покрепче, потому что очень хочется побиться головой, а еще лучше купить билет в любой город Европы. Ван Хань кладет руку на плечо.

— Мы можем что-нибудь придумать, — говорит он совершенно серьезно. Ибо ждал другого, что-нибудь о необходимости разделять работу и личную жизнь, которой больше нет, но именно поэтому он просто обнимает Ван Ханя и на мгновение прячет лицо на его плече. Отец сейчас слишком далеко, да и вообще родителей на этот счет волновать не стоит.

Ван Хань осторожно хлопает по спине, потом к ним присоединяется Чжанвэй, и все это превращается в полноценные групповые объятия. На периферии слуха фыркает довольный Ян, а Вэй негромко урчит, полностью одобряя такую сплоченность. Льву нужен прайд.

Ибо вполне отдает себе отчет — эти звери, физическое воплощение знаков зодиака и знаков восточного гороскопа, не похожи на обычных животных. У них свои особенности, они скорее моральная поддержка в трудное время и обереги. Ибо считает, что ему жутко повезло с тем, что оба зверя именно звери. Он помнит, что у Сяо Чжаня одно из воплощений обычный кулон в виде весов, и это, конечно, красиво, но он не может его снять ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Нет. Об этом думать не стоит.

После работы Ибо возвращается в стылую квартиру, где все покрылось пылью за время отсутствия, садится на пол посреди гостиной и медленно дышит. Вэй и Ян ложатся рядом, тычутся холодными носами, выпрашивают ласку, точно собаки или кошки. Ибо ничего не остается, как обнять их крепко и с облегчением заметить, что огонь на кисточках по-прежнему горит достаточно ровно. То, что пламя дает тусклый свет, не так уж важно.

Два дня проходят быстро. Съемки начинаются в девять утра в основной студии, Ибо, как обычно, приезжает за сорок минут до начала, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. И все равно когда внезапно сталкивается в коридоре с Сяо Чжанем, воздух стремительно заканчивается. Он любит, любит до сих пор так отчаянно, тоска-собака вгрызается в нежное нутро с новой силой и смотрит жалостливо, не разжимая клыки. Ибо прочищает горло и старается не хрипеть, пока здоровается.

— Добрый день, Сяо-лаоши.

Сяо Чжань — _некогда его Чжань-гэ_ — по-прежнему очаровательно улыбается. Одет почти просто: черная рубашка, у которой провокационно расстегнуты верхние пуговицы, да темно-синие строгие джинсы. Похоже, сегодня спонсоры взяли перерыв и позволили одеться по собственному желанию, а может, Сяо Чжань рекламирует такой вот внешний облик. Из-под воротника видна цепочка кулона, рядом вышагивает черная козочка Сюлань. Металлические копыта и металлические острые рога в теплом электрическом свете отливают морозным холодом, но Ибо знает, что короткая шерсть мягкая на ощупь, что Сюлань может ластиться не хуже Вэя, когда на того нападает игривое настроение.

Ибо не думает, что когда-нибудь потеряет способность видеть ее, он увяз в этой любви, на девяносто девять процентов состоит из нее, дышит и живет ей до сих пор, пусть даже теперь любовь безответна.

Сейчас Сюлань смотрит настороженно, склоняет голову, точно готова защищать. Зато Сяо Чжань внезапно выглядит растерянным.

— Ван Ибо? — осторожно спрашивает, как будто не уверен, кто перед ним стоит. — Вы один из ведущих, я же правильно помню?

Ибо понимает, что не может удержать кривую ухмылку, слыша это неожиданное «вы». Она ломает губы, стирает равнодушие с лица, наползает неумолимо.

— Верно, — отвечает он и кладет ладонь на голову Яну. У Вэя хвост мечется из стороны в сторону, огонь то разгорается, то затухает. Ибо делает глубокий вдох, возвращая контроль над эмоциями, и очень надеется, что со стороны не видно, как его бьет крупная дрожь. — Давно не виделись.

— Давно, — все так же осторожно отвечает Сяо Чжань. Он касается рога Сюлань; Ибо узнает жест сразу же: Чжань-гэ так делал, когда терялся и не знал, как лучше поступить. — Я слышал, вы были в Европе? Вам понравилось?

Ибо молчит. Ему хочется крикнуть: «Не говори так со мной!», или «Тебе не больно?», или «Ты так легко забыл меня?» Он хочет прокричать о многом, но все сведется к жалкому признанию в любви, ненужной и разбитой. Поэтому Ибо молчит.

Когда тишина затягивается, Сяо Чжань улыбается — выверено, профессионально, как улыбается плохо знакомым людям. Сюлань вскидывает голову и топает копытцем по кафелю.

— Что ж, — вежливо говорит Сяо Чжань, — кажется, пора на съемки. Там и встретимся.

Ибо хватает сил, чтобы кивнуть и посторониться. Сяо Чжань проходит рядом, близко к противоположной стене, он должен просто уйти к сцене, однако Вэй резко поворачивается в его сторону, скалится, и Сяо Чжань нервно дергается, ускоряя шаг.

Ибо смотрит ему вслед, совершенно оглушенный неожиданным открытием. Он ведь не ошибся, и Сяо Чжань увидел Вэя? Увидел и движение, и оскал, поэтому едва ли не сбежал из коридора. Но если он до сих пор видит его зверей, то… Все знают, что звери невидимы, и только влюбленный человек способен увидеть зверя того человека, которого он любит. Сильная и беззаветная любовь позволит прикоснуться к зверю, других случаев наука до сих пор не обнаружила.

Ван Ибо поворачивается к выходу на сцену и кусает губы.

_Возможно, его любовь все-таки нужна._

Во время съемок Сяо Чжань ведет себя очень странно. Ибо наблюдает за ним, хотя контактирует не очень много. Его сценарий связан большей частью с остальными гостями, задает Сяо Чжань только пару вопросов, в том числе и вопрос о любви с первого взгляда. Он ждет давно знакомый ответ, но Сяо Чжань вдруг задумчиво чешет нос и говорит:

— Думаю, она существует, любовь с первого взгляда. Настоящая любовь, я имею в виду.

Ибо прослеживает его взгляд до Вэя и Яна и непонимающе хмурится. Что-то не сходится, что-то не так в этом ответе и в этом взгляде. Его оттесняет Да Чжанвэй и продолжает разговор, а Ибо смотрит на Сяо Чжаня так, будто видит его в первый раз. Сомнения и подозрения отодвигают тоску в сторону, теперь есть дело поважнее. Поэтому, когда съемки заканчиваются и гости расходятся, Ибо ловит в гримерной Ван Ханя и прямо спрашивает:

— Что-то случилось с Сяо Чжанем?

Ван Хань выглядит озадаченным.

— О чем ты? Он что-то тебе сказал?

— Его ответ… — Ибо кусает губу. — Он не верит в любовь с первого взгляда, никогда не верил. Почему теперь заговорил по-другому? Он видит Вэя и Яна.

Ван Хань смотрит обеспокоенно и с сочувствием. Ибо догадывается, что сейчас Ван Хань наверняка считает, что он выдает желаемое за действительное. Но в коридоре Сяо Чжань отшатнулся от Вэя, а значит это был не плод его воображения, не случайность, не совпадение. К тому же проверить никогда не поздно, Ибо даже знает, как это сделать, хотя давно не прибегал к подобному.

Чего он не ожидает, так это вмешательства Да Чжанвэя.

— Мне кажется, Ибо прав, — говорит он из угла гримерной и ставит бутылку с водой на столик у зеркала. — Я видел последнее интервью, и там Сяо-лаоши очень странно отвечал на некоторые вопросы. Не как другой человек, но что-то в нем изменилось.

Ибо не знает, какое у него выражение лица, видимо, очень говорящее, потому что Ван Хань сводит брови и просит очень-очень серьезно:

— Только не делай глупостей. Не делай того, о чем потом пожалеешь.

— Конечно, — отвечает Ибо.

Конечно.

Ян протяжно ревет и бодает дверь гримерной, кисточка пылает холодным газовым огнем. Какие глупости, всего лишь необходимые шаги, чтобы понять.

Он возвращается домой удивительно рано: после Европы расписание все еще не установилось до конца, спонсоры намечают съемки после середины июня, так что сейчас у Ибо достаточно свободного времени. Внешне он по-прежнему спокоен, выдать его могут только Ян и Вэй, которые беспокойно бродят вокруг, то рычат, то протяжно ревут, но зверей, к счастью, способен видеть только один человек.

С которым что-то произошло, пока Ибо жил в Европе.

Квартира снова встречает пустотой, но теперь в ней теплее и есть следы пребывания человека. Ибо разогревает купленную заранее еду из ресторана, включает компьютер и принимается за поиски. Последнее интервью Сяо Чжаня находится быстро: еще месяца не прошло. Сяо Чжань выглядит спокойным, улыбается как обычно, кажется, прошедшие съемки были достаточно легкими. Ибо по-прежнему легко может разглядеть признаки усталости, но сейчас их нет.

Сяо Чжань одет в белое: брюки, рубашка, даже у очков белая оправа, но это не холодная белизна, от облика веет теплом и приближающимся летом. Вопросы стандартные, ничего нового, но потом неожиданно интервьюер спрашивает о нем, Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжань вдруг теряется.

Перемена заметна даже несведущему человеку. Вот Сяо Чжань легко улыбается, а вот его взгляд становится расфокусированным, будто он ищет ответ внутри себя. Он выглядит, как человек, который поднялся на крышу небоскреба и теперь старается что-то разглядеть в самом низу, при этом опасно перегнувшись через перила. Впрочем, Сяо Чжань берет себя в руки спустя несколько мгновений и опять безмятежно улыбается.

— У нас действительно были неплохие отношения во время съемок «Неукротимого» и рекламной кампании, — говорит он. — После общение сошло на нет, сейчас нас ничто не связывает. — Сяо Чжань даже смеется. — У нас разница в шесть лет и разные интересы, ничего общего.

Он произносит эти слова так легко, что любой, кто его не знает, может и должен поверить. Посмотрите: вот он, Сяо Чжань, улыбается, готов работать дальше, весь такой светлый и воздушный в белых одеждах, словно птица, ниспосланная главным небожителем. Олицетворение чистоты и порядка в этом мире.

Загвоздка в том, что Ван Ибо слишком хорошо его знает. Он поймал эту птицу, он нежно держал ее в руках, обнимал, он подарил ей тело, душу и сердце, отдал ключи от всего, что мог отдать. Это было взаимно, он уверен, возможно, это взаимно даже сейчас.

Поэтому Ибо видит: за безмятежной улыбкой не буря эмоций, но океан сомнений и растерянности, мучительный поиск правильного ответа. Смех не искренний, Сяо Чжань прячется за ним, как за щитом, большим и надежным, способным укрыть его с головы до ног. Вот только кто укроет Сяо Чжаня от самого себя, от внутреннего раздрая? Встреча в коридоре теперь тоже видится по-другому, словно подсказка, намек, мольба о помощи.

Ибо встает из-за компьютера, делает круг по комнате и останавливается.

Его переполняет жажда действий, он не привык останавливаться на полпути и отступать. Покорно склонять голову перед невзгодами? Он поступил так один-единственный раз, и что в итоге вышло? Он одинок, он лелеет разбитую любовь, он взрастил брехливого пса-тоску, и этим точно гордиться не стоит. Ибо встряхивается и ухмыляется — время вспомнить жаркое лето две тысячи восемнадцатого и выяснить, что происходит.

Если Сяо Чжань до сих пор видит его зверей, то все еще можно вернуть.

**2**

На часах три минуты первого. Уже полностью стемнело, однако от уличных фонарей в комнату льется яркий свет. Ибо тщательно задвигает шторы, так, чтобы не разглядеть собственных рук, на ощупь добирается до центра гостиной и садится на пол. Пламя на хвостах зверей отбрасывает мягкие блики, причудливые тени водят хоровод, но Ибо не обращает на них внимания. Он боится темноты, это правда, по-прежнему оставляет по ночам в коридоре свет, а в номерах отеля включает телевизор, однако сейчас ему необходима полная темнота для концентрации.

Он так давно не занимался ничем подобным, пожалуй, прошло почти десять лет с последнего раза.

Ян ложится справа, кладет тяжелую голову на колени, прижимается всем телом к бедру и хвостом обхватывает за поясницу. Ибо сжимает в пальцах его рог, который станет якорем, маяком в непроглядной ночи. Следует зафиксировать связь, превратить ее не просто в нить, но в цепь, иначе есть риск вовсе не вернуться в собственное тело.

Вэй послушно опускается слева, лижет запястье, чуть прикусывает и склоняет голову, подставляя под ладонь жесткую гриву. Ибо гладит его почти бездумно, а затем проводит пальцами от носа до лба вдоль короткой шерсти и больше не убирает руку. Вэй закрывает глаза.

Ох. Он так давно не занимался этим.

Чужое тело ощущается иначе. Тело зверя не слишком плотное, скорее эфемерное, оно похоже на воплощенную фантазию, наполненную искрящимся воздухом или мыльными пузырями. Ибо смотрит на комнату глазами Вэя, он поднимается на лапы и медленно идет к окну. Оглядывается напоследок — видит себя, склонившего голову, видит Яна, его взгляд проницателен и темен, темнее, чем мрак в гостиной. Потом Ян неуловимо кивает едва заметным движением, и Вэй-Ибо растворяется в ночи.

Звери не просят ни еды, ни воды, они не нуждаются во сне, хотя могут делать вид, что дремлют. Они легко проходят сквозь двери, сквозь стены, для них не существует преград, а физически коснуться их может лишь человек, с которым они рождены, и человек, который глубоко и искренне влюблен в их хозяина. Ибо скачками бежит по ночному городу в направлении знакомой квартиры и вспоминает-вспоминает-вспоминает.

_Впервые он коснулся Сюлань в середине съемок «Неукротимого». Видеть ее начал вскоре после лагеря для актеров, но коснулся по-настоящему летом, и Сяо Чжань смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза. Он словно бы не верил в этом, сам Ибо тогда не сразу осознал, но мягкая черная шерсть под рукой была слишком реальна, чтобы оказаться фантазией. Металлические рога холодили кожу, Сюлань благодарно приняла ласку другого человека, а потом они с Вэем устроили догонялки, на которые Ян взирал излишне умудрено. Тогда же Ибо узнал, что Сяо Чжань тоже может коснуться его зверей, потому что Вэй случайно толкнул его. Ибо пришлось ловить своего Чжаня-гэ, а Вэй потом навалился на них со спины и довольно замурлыкал._

_Пламя на кончиках хвостов что Яна, что Вэя горело ярко и весело, выдавая безразмерное счастье хозяина._

Тоска снова поднимает голову, огромная, она почти душит, но Вэй утробно рычит. Ибо нескончаемо благодарен ему за это. Даже в чужом теле не избавиться от эмоций и чувств, он так сильно любит Сяо Чжаня до сих пор, что если бы ему приходилось дышать, легкие бы свернулись без кислорода, точно иссохший яблочный огрызок. К счастью, Вэй не нуждается в воздухе, он легко скачет по улице, не оставляя следов, невидимый, незаметный, никто не в силах его остановить или поймать.

Он проходит через дверь подъезда, добирается до нужного этажа и входит в знакомую квартиру. Ибо жадно вглядывается его глазами, но здесь как будто ничего не изменилось. На кухне чисто, хотя по запаху можно сказать, что Сяо Чжань нашел время приготовить жареный рис и овощи. В гостиной лего, которое до конца так и не собрали. Ибо видит, что замок построен только наполовину, а значит, после расставания Сяо Чжань к нему не прикасался, даже не убрал.

В спальне тихо. Шторы задернуты как будто в спешке, они покосились и легко пропускают уличный свет. Вэй-Ибо подходит ближе, когда замечает движение в углу и чуть склоняет голову перед вышедшей Сюлань. Она смотрит настороженно, но не враждебно. Ибо почему-то кажется, что Сюлань попросту не понимает, кто перед ней, и это еще один кусочек в копилку странностей. Сюлань знает Вэя, при каждой встрече они как минимум приветствовали друг друга, но теперь что-то изменилось.

Вэй-Ибо подходит ближе к постели, осторожно вспрыгивает, чтобы не потревожить Сяо Чжаня, однако тот, словно что-то почувствовав, просыпается сам и смотрит. В его глазах нет страха, только постепенно уходящая сонливость и осознание, что перед ним знакомый лев. Сюлань опускает голову на кровать, и Сяо Чжань машинально гладит ее по морде, но взгляда от Вэя-Ибо не отводит.

— Почему ты здесь? — наконец спрашивает он, голос еще хриплый со сна.

Ибо молчит. Он может ответить и все же не произносит ни слова, просто придвигается ближе, опускается всем телом на ноги Сяо Чжаня — и вот оно. Сяо Чжань охает от навалившегося веса, хватает за лапу, не боясь спрятанных когтей, а потом отдергивает руку, точно обжигается.

— Почему… — он выглядит растерянным, смотрит пораженно на собственную ладонь. — Почему я вижу тебя? Почему я могу коснуться тебя? Почему? Я знаю тебя?

Ибо хмурится. Это уже не смешно. Сяо Чжань не играет, не лукавит, не пытается притвориться, он действительно не узнает Вэя и не понимает, почему видит чужого зверя. Он неуверенно чешет Вэя за ухом и улыбается как-то застенчиво, а еще до боли ранимо.

— Эй, твой хозяин рядом, если ты здесь? Если да, то я должен впустить его, нельзя держать человека на пороге.

Вэй-Ибо качает головой, проползает вперед и утыкается лбом в теплый живот. Вдыхает шумно знакомый запах топленого молока, весеннего солнца и чего-то еще, что он никогда не мог описать одним словом. Дом, защита, нежность, место, где его примут любым, где его будут ждать, пока не закончится этот мир. Ибо малодушно радуется, что Вэй не умеет плакать, потому что его переполняют эмоции. Даже не глядя, он знает, что огненная кисточка сейчас горит настолько ярко, что способна осветить половину Пекина точно. Он так скучал по этому запаху, по этому теплу, по этому человеку.

По Сяо Чжаню, который в декабре сказал: «Мы расстаемся».

По Сяо Чжаню, который все равно видит Вэя и обнимает его сейчас, как давно потерянную драгоценность.

По Сяо Чжаню, который до сих пор любит искренне, глубоко, беззаветно.

Вэй глухо урчит, обнимает сильными лапами, и Сяо Чжань негромко смеется, а потом обхватывает морду ладонями и заглядывает в глаза.

— Так кто же ты? — спрашивает шепотом он. — Откуда я тебя знаю? Или это потому, что я влюбился в твоего хозяина в тот момент, когда увидел в коридоре?

Вэй-Ибо шумно выдыхает: слова радуют, но и причиняют боль. Ибо точно знает, что Сяо Чжань полюбил его давным-давно. Почему все изменилось? Эту загадку ему предстоит разгадать, но сейчас он хотя бы понимает, что проблема в памяти Сяо Чжаня. Кто-то, похоже, вмешался в нее, изъял их общую историю, оставив очевидное.

Ибо хочет остаться так до утра, однако постепенно нарастающий рев Яна заставляет его выпутаться из теплых рук и спрыгнуть на пол. Время возвращаться, иначе он навсегда останется в таком облике. Сяо Чжань тянется за ним, и Вэй успевает лизнуть его ладонь, прежде чем окончательно пропадает.

Ван Ибо открывает глаза в своей квартире. Тело затекло от неудобного положения, мышцы ноют, но путешествие того стоило. Ян смотрит внимательно, Ибо гладит его по ушам, а второй рукой ловит вернувшегося Вэя и ерошит ему гриву.

— План по завоеванию вступает в действие, — счастливо сообщает он и победно ухмыляется. Если Сяо Чжаню нужно напомнить о предыдущих отношениях, то Ибо в деле.

**3**

План до безобразия прост: постоянно напоминать о себе и словом, и делом. Сейчас это немного сложнее, чем на съемках «Неукротимого», там они были рядом в силу уважительных причин, зато теперь у Ибо есть возможность взглянуть на их отношения в каком-то смысле со стороны. Значит, вот как могло все быть, если бы они где-то случайно познакомились, начали общаться, а после стали бы парой? Конечно, последнее никто не афиширует, они просто хорошие друзья, иногда вместе обедают, если свободное время совпадает, иногда выбираются на прогулку подальше от любопытных глаз. Интернет бурлит, фанаты то шипят друг на друга, то дружно обнимаются и празднуют неожиданное воссоединение. Отчасти Ибо их понимает: после Нанкина было жуткое затишье в официальных мероприятиях, неофициально приходилось шифроваться еще сильнее. Вероятно, именно потому в декабре после их открытой встречи в качестве якобы друзей обрушился такой шквал ненависти. Радостных воплей тоже было много, Ибо их помнит, но грязи вылилось куда больше, и, вероятно, поэтому Сяо Чжань сказал, что им необходимо расстаться.

Спустя время Ибо понимает: в первую очередь Сяо Чжань как обычно защищал его. Многие фанаты плевались ядом и утверждали, что «мелкий выскочка просто пиявка, сосет из великого Сяо Чжаня силы и примазывается к его славе». Это самое безобидное из того, что Ибо помнит до сих пор, потому что его собственные фанаты не остались в долгу и обрушили свою ненависть в ответ. Все это грозило в итоге выйти из-под контроля и принести немало проблем обоим.

Пока Ибо пытался в одиночку справиться с уязвленной гордостью и злостью, желая показать Чжаню-гэ, что его совсем не задевают слова посторонних людей, Сяо Чжань подумал, сделал выводы и решил все сам. Вот уж поистине взрослый, умудренный человек. Сейчас, спустя полгода, Ван Ибо прекрасно понимает, что они тогда оба были глубоко ранены таким отношением чужих в сущности людей, но вместо того, чтобы решить проблему вместе, решили зализывать раны в одиночку.

Это было так глупо.

Поэтому Ибо держится за новый шанс изо всех сил. Сяо Чжань с готовностью идет ему навстречу, принимает приглашения, если свободен, кидает забавные фотографии, которые никогда не выложит в вейбо или оазис, или сам зовет прогуляться и не куда-нибудь, а на природу.

Лето щедро делится теплом, пламя на хвостах Яна и Вэя пляшет весело, оно яркое почти до рези в глазах, но греет сильно, как никогда прежде. Ибо не может отвести глаз, когда на первой прогулке под прикрытием бдительных телохранителей Сяо Чжань ловит Вэя в объятия — так привычно, так знакомо, что на несколько мгновений Ибо становится тоскливо. Для Сяо Чжаня это снова как первый раз, он смеется и охает, но позволяет Вэю потереться усатой мордой о шею. Грива, конечно, лезет в нос и глаза, Ибо со смехом оттаскивает Вэя, причем ему с готовностью помогает Сюлань, и в какой-то момент безобидная прогулка превращается в балаган на лоне природы.

Вокруг яркая зелень, Ян изображает обычного молодого быка, щиплющего траву, Сюлань бегает от Вэя, ее металлические рога и копытца сверкают на солнце и словно горят серебристым пламенем. Вэй больше похож на золотистого ретривера, чем на грозного льва, входящего в силу; от этой идиллической картины Ибо почти задыхается. Его топит в нежности, в любви, сердце бьется заполошно, когда Сяо Чжань до странного несмело касается ладонью, гладит костяшки, запястья, а потом крепко обнимает.

Ибо счастлив. Счастлив по-другому, не как в первый раз. Он старается не сравнивать, потому что не видит в этом смысла. Сяо Чжань не помнит их первых отношений, но даже забыв, он все равно соглашается встречаться, все равно любит так искренне и сильно, хотя еще сохраняет разумные границы, а Ибо теперь не собирается торопиться. Он хочет надышаться счастьем на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

Не лучшая мысль, он признает это перед самим собой, а потому и об этом тоже не хочет думать, просто мысль иногда мелькает, как юркая змейка — вот была и уже нет.

Они целуются в середине июля. Полтора месяца свиданий, прогулок, совместных обедов и порой ужинов, тысячи сообщений и фотографий в чате — Ибо мог бы сказать, что все ради этого момента, следующего шага, однако это не совсем так. Если говорить начистоту, это совсем не так.

Они сидят в квартире Сяо Чжаня. Уже вечер, работа закончена, следующие съемки в других городах, самолеты у них в разное время утром. За окном темно из-за черных туч, полных дождя, изредка сверкают молнии. В квартире душно, поэтому окно открыто, ворчание грома раздается словно над домом или где-то очень близко. Ибо немного не по себе, но Сяо Чжань отвлекает. Он готовит ужин на скорую руку, ничего особенного: жареный рис, овощи и уже готовое мясо из небольшого ресторанчика за углом.

Ибо смотрит на то, как двигается Сяо Чжань, медленно делает глоток холодной воды, опускает стакан — и ловит пристальный чужой взгляд. Сяо Чжань медленно откладывает лопатку в сторону, выключает плиту и подходит ближе. Ибо не шевелится, его все еще держит чужой взгляд, сейчас такой же черный, как грозовые тучи за окном, и кажется, что в нем мелькают яркие молнии. Сяо Чжань берет его лицо в ладони, ведет пальцами по щекам, наклоняется — и целует, сначала целомудренно, но постепенно в поцелуй приходит жадность, и Ибо вынужден вцепиться в Сяо Чжаня, чтобы не упасть со стула.

Он ждал этого, правда, он так хотел снова поцеловать эти губы, которые знает до последней трещинки, так жаждал этого, но торопить не хотел. В первый раз он поцеловал Сяо Чжаня, заявляя свои права и предлагая встречаться. Сейчас то же делает Сяо Чжань, Ибо готов ему крикнуть тысячу, миллион, миллиард раз «да», но…

Но странно. Он ждал взрыва эмоций и чувств, ждал, что закружится голова, что придется держать себя в руках, чтобы не зайти дальше, а получается… что? Да, ему хорошо, да, он с жадностью отвечает на поцелуй, как привык, как его приучил Сяо Чжань, но внутри полный штиль, сквозь который пробивается что-то не очень приятное. Что-то тоскливое, странное отторжение того восторга, который он сейчас чует в Сяо Чжане и на который не может ответить.

Непонятно.

Почуяв его беспокойство, вмешиваются звери. Сяо Чжань растерянно смотрит на них и хмурится. Молния освещает его лицо — на мгновение побелевшее, брови приподняты вопросительно, в глазах что-то неясное, не разобрать так сразу. Не страх, не обида, где-то около, где-то близко к этому. Ван Ибо не понимает сам себя — он же не торопил, позволил этому моменту наступить в свое время, так почему сейчас разочарован, точно перед ним не Сяо Чжань, а другой человек?

«Потому что он не помнит, что уже любит тебя, что вы уже были вместе, — шепчет подсознание, та самая мысль снова мелькает и замирает на месте. — Потому что ты помнишь все и знаешь о нем так много, тогда как для него впервые».

Если бы это была амнезия, было бы гораздо проще.

Ибо неловко улыбается.

— Прости, Чжань-гэ. — И сразу понимает, что неправильно подобрал слова. Сяо Чжань ненадолго перестает улыбаться. Он что-то говорит, но за раскатом грома не слышно, поэтому он поджимает губы, а потом повторяет:

— Я поторопился.

Даже не спрашивает, констатирует факт. Ибо очень хочет сказать, что ничего подобного, он ждал этого момента все минувшие полгода, но не может вымолвить ни слова. Вместо этого спрашивает, его слова отчасти заглушает наконец хлынувший ливень:

— Чжань-гэ, ты помнишь, как мы впервые встретились?

Сяо Чжань растерянно моргает. Он садится за стол напротив и неловко улыбается. Эту улыбку Ибо очень хорошо знает: милая, но она тоже щит, как и особенный смех. Это больно — Сяо Чжань прячется от него, защищается от человека, которого любит. Сюлань неодобрительно косит взглядом и позволяет хозяину вцепиться в рог. У Ибо перехватывает горло — он знает его наизусть, до мелочей, но Сяо Чжань даже не подозревает, делает все машинально.

— На съемках «Неукротимого»? — говорит он наконец. — Я помню лагерь перед съемками, кажется, там встретились? Это давно было, честно говоря, память меня подводит на этот счет. Судя по видео, мы неплохо ладили, — задумчиво произносит он. Лицо у него при этом беззащитное, будто где-то в глубине Сяо Чжань сомневается в своих словах. Ибо тихо сглатывает. — Я помню, что мне было весело играть в фансервис, а еще потакать тебе. Ты был таким ребенком. Сейчас ты повзрослел. — Он улыбается уже мягче, немного мечтательно.

Ибо в свою очередь замирает, потому что слова расходятся с реальностью. Считай Сяо Чжань его тогда ребенком, поцеловал бы в ответ? Согласился бы встречаться? Они дрались с Сяо Чжанем как малые дети, это правда, дергали друг друга за косички, но если бы для Сяо Чжаня это была просто игра, зашел бы он так далеко?

Ван Ибо помнит их первый настоящий поцелуй. Посреди жаркого лета в опустевшей гримерке после одной из тяжелых сцен сражения. Помнит, как тяжело дышал Сяо Чжань, разгоряченный полетами на тросах и дракой, помнит собственную дрожь и чужое тело под руками _._

_Удивительно, что они там же не переспали, поддавшись эмоциям; Ибо просто прижал его к стене и поцеловал, все еще будучи в костюме Лань Чжаня. У Сяо Чжаня тогда зрачки словно съели радужку, такими темными стали, а может показалось, потому что на улице стояла ночь. Сяо Чжань успел стянуть парик, Ибо хорошо это помнит, и ханьфу снял, остался в нижних одеждах. Все стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене, а Ибо боялся, что его сейчас оттолкнут, назовут ребенком, улыбнутся печально и предложат сделать вид, что ничего не было, или, хуже того, примут поцелуй за всплеск, за каприз. Примут его смиренно, но больше подобного не допустят._

_Вместо этого Сяо Чжань шумно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, отлепился от стены и поцеловал в ответ. По-взрослому, с языком._

_И так все началось._

Вэй и Ян одновременно кладут головы ему на колени. Ибо машинально чешет их за ушами, но от Сяо Чжаня взгляда не отводит. Тоска, эта блохастая псина, щерится довольно, словно добилась своего, словно она все подстроила, но дело, конечно, в другом. Наверное, в нем самом, в том, что он не может смириться с новым Сяо Чжанем, который ни капли не изменился, просто… просто не помнит, считает, что влюбился с первого взгляда, хотя это далеко не так.

 _Под глухой шум дождя Ван Ибо вспоминает их первый секс_ — _в редкий выходной между съемками, когда они спрятались в полупустой гостинице в каком-то захолустье и изо всех сил старались не быть громкими. Это было и странно, и ново, и нужно было подготовиться, понять, что и как. Интернет у них не отобрали, но теория с практикой редко совпадали, и все равно он помнит все досконально, от этих воспоминаний одновременно и больно, и сладко, и внутри все дрожит._

_В любви Сяо Чжань признался ему гораздо позже, честно сказал, что не был уверен, но тогда, после поцелуя, решился понять, сможет ли увязнуть еще глубже, действительно ли его чувства влюбленность, которая способна перерасти в любовь. Звери сыграли важную роль в этом смысле, потому что мало было их видеть, их хотелось коснуться, и этот восторг Ибо тоже не забудет никогда._

Самый первый восторг, а не сейчас, когда он все это проходил, и теперь ему этого мало.

Он эгоист? Он неправильный? Он должен все-таки отпустить Сяо Чжаня?

На самом деле, существует только один ответ: он должен рассказать Сяо Чжаню правду, но что-то подсказывает, что не все так просто. Еще Ибо попросту страшно. Он боится, что если расскажет, то Сяо Чжань тут же все вспомнит, в том числе и то, что они вообще-то расстались полгода назад. И посмотрит как-нибудь… по-особенному, так, что захочется провалиться сквозь землю, оказаться на другом конце мира или на другой планете, потому что — Ибо приходит в ужас от этой мысли — он фактически пользуется странным забытьем Сяо Чжаня, чтобы снова быть с ним.

Становится мерзко от самого себя.

Ибо поспешно сползает со стула. Сяо Чжань встревоженно смотрит на него и тоже встает, но Ибо останавливает его жестом и качает головой.

— Прости, — хрипит он, к горлу подступает тошнота от стольких открытий. Воздух душный и влажный из-за дождя, — я лучше пойду.

— Там ливень. — Сяо Чжань не протестует, он просто обеспокоенно сообщает. Ибо через силу улыбается, криво-косо, улыбка режет его изнутри по живому.

— Ничего. Я вызову такси.

Он сбегает. В дождь, в затихающую грозу, лишь бы оказаться как можно дальше от этого нового, но старого Сяо Чжаня. Он не вызывает такси, только накидывает капюшон, прячет лицо за маской и почти бежит по опустевшим вечерним улицам. Мерзкое ощущение переполняет его, Ибо не сразу понимает, что это, а потом застывает посреди дороги, недоверчиво прислушиваясь к собственным чувствам.

Измена.

Вот как называется это ощущение. Словно он только что изменил Сяо Чжаню с ним же самим. В сущности, Сяо Чжань новый ничем не отличается от старого, и все-таки у него отобрали кусок жизни, такой ценный, такой важный — не для всех, но для самого Ибо и его Сяо Чжаня, Чжаня-гэ, бесконечно любимого, единственного, человека, с которым Ибо всегда чувствовал себя, как дома, защищенным и по-настоящему нужным.

Кажется, ему необходима помощь.

**4**

Тетя Ци Лиминь внимательно слушает его и не перебивает до конца хриплого монолога. Ибо слышит в трубке ее негромкое дыхание, стук чашек о блюдца, незнакомые человеческие голоса. Кажется, он застал тетю в разгар обеда, но тем лучше: Ци Лиминь работает в крупном журнале главным редактором, свободного времени у нее очень мало, хотя на звонки кого-то из семьи она отвечает всегда, даже посреди совещания.

— Я могу увидеть Сяо-лаоши? — спрашивает она, когда Ибо наконец замолкает и прерывисто дышит. — Потому что, судя по описанию, это проклятие забвения, слабое, но тем не менее. Его некоторые воспоминания в каком-то смысле запечатаны, это как сделать тише звук, приглушить максимально, но не до конца.

— Не уверен, что смогу устроить встречу.

Сяо Чжань улетел в Нанкин для рекламы, сам Ибо в Чанше, и это нисколько не облегчает ситуацию. Он рад, что теперь не увидит Сяо Чжаня несколько дней из-за несовпадения графиков, и одновременно огорчен, потому что, несмотря на открытия, осознания, все равно подспудно тянется к нему, в его объятия. Вэй и Ян беспокойно бродят поблизости, пламя то вспыхивает, то почти гаснет, звери чуют настроение владельца и отражают его путаницу эмоций и чувств. Ибо и сам бы не смог сказать, что сейчас испытывает, в голове мешанина мыслей, работает он практически на голых инстинктах, механически выполняет сказанное.

Их чат на двоих пуст, последним висит старое сообщение, отправленное почти сутки назад. Сяо Чжань после вчерашнего позвонил, коротко спросил, как Ибо добрался домой, и сразу отключился, услышав ответ. Ибо его отчасти понимает, он бы, наверное, тоже обиделся на такую реакцию и поспешное бегство без объяснений.

Единственное, в чем Ибо сейчас уверен — необходимо снять проклятие. Человека, который отобрал у Сяо Чжаня воспоминания, вряд ли получится найти. Сложно даже представить, каким образом можно напасть на след, если нет ни малейшей идеи, кто бы это мог быть. Конкурент? Безумная фанатка, которая обиделась на Сяо Чжаня за своего любимца? Или, наоборот, преданная поклонница самого Сяо Чжаня, не желающая даже предполагать, что у кумира есть близкие отношения с кем бы то ни было? Или кто-то еще? В мире слишком много людей, конечно, для того, чтобы наложить проклятие, есть свои правила, но человек может сейчас быть очень и очень далеко. Проклятие сработало правильно, просто любовь Сяо Чжаня оказалась настолько сильна, что он все равно опять влюбился в Ван Ибо.

Ибо это льстит.

Ибо от осознания этого больно, потому что он согласился расстаться, а потом сбежал в Европу. Он даже не сказал Сяо Чжаню об этом.

Он делает глубокий вдох и шумно выдыхает. Не время и не место для таких мыслей. Сейчас важнее снять проклятие, а дальше они разберутся. Постараются.

Ци Лиминь молчит. Молчит долго, слышно, как она пьет чай или кофе, обедает, а потом коротко обещает перезвонить и сбрасывает звонок. Ибо только вздыхает и возвращается к съемкам. Он не знает, что ему еще делать, он не знает, что написать Сяо Чжаню. Прости? Это глупо, потому что он сам вел ситуацию к поцелую. Все объяснить? Сказать, мол, Чжань-гэ, ты проклят, знаешь, мы давным-давно встречались с тобой, а в декабре расстались, потому что ты слишком благородный, а я дурак и поверил тебе

Сяо Чжань, конечно, не рассмеется, не так воспитан, скорее грустно улыбнется, и они — возможно! — вернутся к более-менее дружеским отношениям, которые постепенно сойдут на нет. Разные графики, мало свободного времени — на любовь время находилось, а вот на такую дружбу, которая похожа на дырявую рыболовную сеть, вряд ли отыщется. Дружить гораздо сложнее, в конце концов, любить оказывается в чем-то проще.

Ибо думает, что даже сейчас может чудовищно ошибаться, но по-другому не получается.

Ци Лиминь звонит тем же вечером.

— Нам будет нужна вещь твоего Сяо Чжаня, ты сам и какое-нибудь очень яркое воспоминание. Из тех, которые он потерял, — деловито говорит она. — Когда у тебя выходной?

Ибо ее даже не поправляет, это «твой Сяо Чжань» греет душу и вселяет уверенность, что все пройдет как нельзя лучше. Правда, ему придется ехать в небольшую деревеньку, затерявшуюся среди высоких холмов в Чунцине, и вспоминать старые обряды, которым учился в далеком детстве, когда еще не переехал в Корею.

Но он вспомнит, обязательно вспомнит. Сложно родиться в семье ведьм, самому быть ведьмой — именно так, а не иначе — и что-то позабыть. Раньше ведьмами-чжу были преимущественно женщины, но постепенно ситуация изменилась, и теперь мужчин с силами чжу не меньше.

Ибо знает, что может не очень много. Он скорее проводник для других чжу, чем полноценная ведьма, к тому же сейчас не очень-то приветствуется об этом кричать. Дальние родственницы на пару держат магазинчик с предсказаниями в Чанше, но остальные вполне обычные люди. Он вот певец, танцор, актер и мотогонщик. Сила чжу в нем не спит, она как вода, спокойная, пока ее не взболтаешь как следует.

Перерыв в съемках случается в воскресенье. Рекламы нет, фотосессию перенесли на понедельник, новый выпуск DDU отсняли и смонтировали, как всегда, заранее. Сяо Чжань прилетал в Пекин пару дней назад, а теперь снова улетел готовиться к съемкам полнометражного фильма. Что-то о киллере с большим сердцем и детском приюте, Ибо не вчитывался, они договаривались посмотреть вместе, когда фильм выйдет в прокат. Сяо Чжань взял с него слово, Ибо до сих пор намерен его сдержать, даже если придется в итоге смотреть одному.

До Чунцина от китайской столицы по прямой немногим меньше полутора тысяч километров. На самолете можно добраться за два часа и десять минут. После Ибо натягивает маску, накидывает капюшон и садится в электричку, которая идет в сторону деревень. Здесь люди занимаются сельским хозяйством, живут на природе, тихо и мирно. Шумные города остаются позади, время замедляет бег, чем дальше он уезжает от Чунцина, тем сильнее. Кажется, что здесь совершенно другой мир, который живет по своим правилам.

Большие поселения скрываются из виду, Ибо садится на другую электричку, потом на автобус и наконец выходит у неприметной остановки. Перед ним возвышаются холмы; современное название выпало из памяти, а вот старое прозвище он помнит хорошо — Ведьмины башни. Если забраться наверх, можно увидеть всю округу. В детстве он часто прятался там от повседневных дел, когда приезжал повидаться с родственниками, а теперь боится представить, как мог взбираться на подобную высоту.

Звери смиренно следуют за ним по дороге мимо узкой речки, мимо рощи и огромного разноцветного поля, где вскоре распустятся цветы. Тяжелые алые, синие и желтые бутоны клонит к земле легкий ветер, Ибо подставляет лицо и дышит полной грудью. Он не был здесь очень давно и совсем позабыл, каково это: отвлечься от внешнего мира, где время бежит, сбиваясь с ног, почувствовать тишину, потрогать ее руками и позволить утянуть себя в царящее вокруг умиротворение.

Деревушка прячется за поворотом. Некогда большая, сейчас в ней и двадцати дворов не насчитаешь, а блага цивилизации дошли частично: водопровод и телефон есть, а интернет умирает еще на подходе. Поэтому Ибо останавливается, пока еще есть сеть, открывает чат и пишет:

«Чжань-гэ, если захочешь поговорить со мной после всего, напиши или позвони. — Он заносит палец над кнопкой отправить, но дописывает в последний момент еще одну фразу. — Я люблю тебя».

После этого на него снисходит странное спокойствие. Будто требовалось еще раз написать эти важные слова, они отправлены, отметка горит синим. Сяо Чжань пока не прочитал сообщение, но это как раз неудивительно: он сейчас в самолете или уже на съемках, явно не до чата. Да это и не важно, Ибо не ждет ответа.

Он выключает телефон и входит в деревню, полную ведьм.

**5**

Ци Лиминь старше его всего на пять лет. Она деловито улыбается, пока моет посуду, засучив рукава строгого платья. Ибо сидит за столом: его только что накормили до отвала местные бабушки, отказаться было бы невежливо, они все будут участвовать в ритуале. Как объяснила тетя, снять такое проклятие и легко, и сложно. Успех зависит не только от них, но и от самого Сяо Чжаня, которого может вполне устраивать подобная ситуация. Тогда есть риск, что они вовсе уничтожат эти воспоминания.

— Нельзя пройти по сожженной нити, — говорит Ци Лиминь, вытирая руки. В светлом домике приятно пахнет пирожками с капустой, здесь тихо и уютно, домик предназначен для гостей, которые вряд ли задержатся больше, чем на неделю. Ибо должен вернуться в Пекин уже сегодня, поэтому с ритуалом стоит поторопиться.

Но пока он может только бродить за тетей, словно утенок за мамой-уткой. Бабули и малочисленная молодежь собираются в круг ближе к лесу на зеленом поле, где стоят охранные амулеты. Посторонним сюда вход воспрещен, но многие еще помнят маленького чумазого Ибо, который любил совать нос в самые темные уголки полей и лесов. Теперь-то он вырос, но все еще смущается, когда бабули вспоминают об этом.

Бабули организуют первый круг, молодежь и несколько стариков — второй, внешний круг. Ци Лиминь забирает у него вещи Сяо Чжаня — футболка, брелок с кроликом и львом, любимая щетка, которую он купил специально для случаев, когда они оставались в квартире Ибо. Она складывает вещи у своих ног и окружает специальными амулетами. Потом знаком велит Ибо подойти.

Вэй и Ян остаются за пределами поля. Они сейчас просто наблюдатели, как и все остальные звери присутствующих.

— Закрой глаза, — говорит Ци Лиминь. — И вспомни что-то хорошее из ваших отношений с Сяо Чжанем.

Ибо послушно закрывает глаза. Он тянется к своей силе, вода начинает волноваться, постепенно встает на дыбы и заполняет его от кончиков пальцев до самой макушки. Ибо словно уходит под воду, звуки становятся глуше, воздух — плотнее, его будто кто-то обнимает за плечи, кутает тело в теплое одеяло, но дыхание остается размеренным. Так продолжается, пока все посторонние звуки не исчезают. Остается только он и сила чжу, которая струится по венам и артериям, обволакивает снаружи и проникает под кожу. Ибо чувствует чужую, но добродушную силу, которая просит разрешения влиться в поток — Ци Лиминь. Ибо позволяет, и чужая сила, нездешние воды, устремляется к его памяти.

Время вспоминать.

Драгоценные жемчужины их отношений спрятаны глубоко в сердце, на самых темных задворках памяти, там, где никто не сумеет их отыскать. Только у Ибо есть ключ, есть способ преодолеть стены и высокие ворота, колючую проволоку, которой он защищает мягкое нутро.

У него и у Сяо Чжаня, конечно.

Жемчужины мерцают золотом и серебром. Они очень хрупкие, любое неосторожное движение заставит их потускнеть, а Ибо боится этого больше всего на свете. Он лелеет их, охраняет, словно цепной пес, но сейчас осторожно перебирает, стараясь выбрать самое ценное воспоминание. Первый поцелуй, первый секс, первое признание — это все очень сильные воспоминания, безусловно, но перед глазами сам собой встает Сяо Чжань в середине лета, он улыбается так беззащитно и ласково, что у Ибо перехватывает горло от невозможности выразить словами все то, что он чувствует к человеку, стоящему перед ним.

Вот оно, нужное воспоминание.

_Посреди съемок «Неукротимого», незадолго до августа, им снова дали выходной. Правда, уехать никуда не получилось, да и лениво. Жара немного спала, дышать стало легче, к тому же поблизости раскинулось небольшое озеро, в котором при желании можно было искупаться. Сяо Чжань увел его подальше от любопытных глаз; режиссер только перехватил их перед уходом и попросил не задерживаться до темноты. Ибо всю дорогу пытался угадать, чем они будут заниматься («Гэгэ что-то задумал? Хитрый гэгэ!»), но в итоге они просто лежали на траве, любовались природой и лениво целовались. В каждом движении и взгляде Сяо Чжаня отражалось столько нерастраченной нежности и любви, что Ибо забывал, как дышать. Его самого переполняла нежность, он ласково гладил Сяо Чжаня, целовал, куда дотянется, слепо тыкался губами в лицо и в итоге затих, уткнувшись между ключиц. Так было хорошо в тот момент, что Ибо отчаянно желал — пусть мгновение остановится, оно слишком прекрасно._

_Он был в руках человека, который стал для него целым миром, который подарил ему дом и надежду, подарил любовь, не ту, что в сказках — им будет сложно, этого не изменить — но она была такой настоящей, что даже немножко горчила. И все равно Ван Ибо радовался именно ей, такой вот реальной, самой лучшей на свете. У него не хватало слов, чтобы передать все, что он чувствовал в тот момент, поэтому отстранился и замер, когда увидел ту самую улыбку, предназначенную только для его глаз. Сяо Чжань в свете солнца казался небожителем, который спустился с небес и научил его любви, научил его шире смотреть на мир и по-другому — на себя самого._

_Ибо сцеловывал эту улыбку с мягких губ так, словно пил воду из живительного родника, и клялся, что никогда не выпустит руку Сяо Чжаня из своей ладони._

Воспоминание сияет мягким теплым светом, оно превращается в яркий космос, наполненный мириадами звезд, в центре которого всегда только один человек. Иногда страшно подумать, как много места занимает Сяо Чжань в жизни Ибо, насколько глубоко он проник, заполнил собой так, что если вырывать, то вместе с огромным куском сердца.

И души.

И жизни.

Ибо отдает себе отчет, что это смахивает на зависимость, хотя посмотрите-ка: они расстались в декабре, а он выжил и даже сумел встретиться с Сяо Чжанем лицом к лицу. В конце концов, чтобы ни происходило в жизни, у него всегда остается работа, он умеет работать на износ, когда это необходимо. Но сейчас он понимает особенно отчетливо одно: то, что случилось в декабре, не повторится. По крайней мере, он больше не согласится расстаться, пока не выяснит все причины, особенно те, которые Сяо Чжань ни за что не озвучит, если не припереть его к стенке.

Воспоминание постепенно гаснет, сужается, пока не становится сияющей толстой нитью, уходящей в непроглядную темноту. Ибо держит нить в руках и медленно стравляет ее, позволяя ненадолго провиснуть, а потом делает шаг вперед. Второй, третий, четвертый — он идет вдоль нити, все так же разрешая ей неторопливо ускользать из рук. Вскоре темнота начинает рассеиваться, словно впереди восходит солнце. Однако это оказывается туман; он светится золотом и серебром, но в нем можно разглядеть нечто металлическое. Воспоминание сворачивается змеей, утолщается, нить теряет свой облик и становится огненной цепью, которая легко разгоняет туман и сразу вгрызается в металл.

Ибо теперь какое-то время может только смотреть. Перед ним башня из металла, у нее тот же цвет, что у копыт и рогов Сюлани, а значит это действительно память Сяо Чжаня. Вокруг по-прежнему темно, лишь воспоминание-цепь и башня излучают холодный свет. Огонь плавит металл, и самое главное — не дать ему повредить то, что прячется внутри. Ибо внимательно следит, но все равно едва не пропускает момент, когда сквозь металл проникает неяркий свет, который разрастается по мере того, как исчезает башня. Он хватает цепь и тянет на себя, усмиряет, как учился в детстве, он зовет силу чжу, и темнота вокруг мгновенно сменяется океаном, воды которого освещает летнее солнце. Вода прозрачная, но плотная, она обнимает цепь, аккуратно тушит огонь, но не до конца — просто чтобы вернуть воспоминание законному хозяину.

Проклятие гнездится в сердцевине запечатанных воспоминаний, оно похоже на чернильную кляксу. Память Сяо Чжаня не уничтожена, даже не полностью запечатана, скорее на нее накинули металлический саван. Стереть полностью эти воспоминания невозможно, они уже часть реального мира, их отношения меняют реальность, как ее меняют поступки каждого человека. Конечно, наложи проклятие некто, обладающий большой силой, он мог бы в каком-то смысле взять ножницы и вырезать ненужное на картине мира, а потом заштопать прореху плотными нитками или пришить заплатку, идеально скрывающую место преступления.

Однако им повезло: человек имеет разве что зачатки каких бы то ни было сил, он смог только приглушить воспоминания, но любовь Сяо Чжаня слишком сильна, и именно поэтому они начали все сначала.

Ибо отчего-то хочется плакать.

**6**

Он приходит в себя на коленях у Ци Лиминь. Он лежит на траве все на том же поле, тетя гладит его по волосам. Ибо вздыхает и смотрит в бесконечное голубое небо. Вечер уже близко, на горизонте можно заметить наползающую синеву, но сейчас это не кажется важным, ничто сейчас не кажется важным. Есть только мягкая рука в волосах, тишина и несильный ветер, путающийся в кронах деревьев и траве.

Умиротворение.

Полное спокойствие, словно больше не о чем тревожиться, ни о чем не нужно думать или куда-то бежать. Можно остаться здесь навсегда. Ибо, вероятно, так бы и поступил — выцарапал бы у менеджера хотя бы пару дней, однако здесь нет кое-чего важного. Кое-кого.

Здесь нет Сяо Чжаня, а значит и смысла оставаться тоже нет.

Поднимаясь с колен тети, Ибо думает, что однажды привезет Сяо Чжаня сюда. Обязательно.

Он прощается с бабулями и стариками, жмет руки молодежи, кланяется низко-низко, обещая отблагодарить за помощь в ближайшее время. Естественно, ему отвечают, что рады были помочь. «Ведь этот человек так важен тебе», — говорит бабуля А-Фан, которой через несколько недель исполнится сто лет. Прожитые годы клонят ее к земле, но ум ее по-прежнему остер, а в глазах пляшут демоны. Она треплет склонившегося Ибо по загривку и отпускает с миром.

Деревня остается позади, как и холмы; Ибо, к счастью, успевает на последний автобус — в темноте общественный транспорт здесь не ходит. На дисплее телефона отражаются полученные сообщения, они все от менеджера, который смиренно просит добраться до Пекина хотя бы к часу ночи. Эту просьбу выполнить Ибо в силах, а пока принимается изучать расписание завтрашних фотосессий и съемок. Работа помогает отвлечься от мысли, что где-то далеко Сяо Чжань вспомнил все и, вероятно, готовится к разговору. Он не из тех людей, которые готовы спустить проблему на тормозах. Теперь он помнит их первые отношения, но не забыл и то, что случилось совсем недавно.

Наверное, Ибо следует подыскать ответы, но он-то как раз сейчас решает, что пусть все идет своим чередом.

Начинается новая рабочая неделя, Ибо буквально падает в нее с головой, с особым рвением берется за все, что ему предлагают на съемках очередного выпуска DDU. Ван Хань начинается смотреть с подозрением, но пока молчит. Ибо может только сказать, что все нормально, беспокоиться нет причин.

Он и правда спокоен. Вэй и Ян тому подтверждение — они никуда не торопятся, не спешат, пламя на кончиках хвостов горит ровно, не слишком ярко и не слишком тускло. Словно сняв проклятие, Ибо избавляется от груза на душе. Он расправляет плечи и ждет от Сяо Чжаня первого шага, потому что со своей стороны сделал самое необходимое. Ладно, может, он немного лукавит — ждать он готов до определенного момента, терпение у него не то что не безграничное, совсем не велико, но иногда поспешность может навредить. Это именно такой случай, поэтому он работает, возвращается домой, ест и спит, снова возвращается на работу — и так день за днем. В другой ситуации подобное могло бы показаться бегом по кругу, но сейчас четкое расписание скорее позволяет отвлечься от ожидания.

Сяо Чжань все-таки пишет в начале августа. Перед этим звонили родители, спрашивали с робкой надеждой, приедет ли их любимый сын на день рождения в отчий дом. Ибо ответить сразу не смог, пятого числа у него вроде бы съемка, но спонсор все еще не отправил подтверждение. Он отвечает родителям честно, заканчивает звонок и задерживает дыхание, потому что Сяо Чжань пишет: «Встретимся?»

«Где?»

Ответ приходит сразу, будто Сяо Чжань проверял чат ежесекундно.

«Могу приехать к тебе».

Ибо опять задерживает дыхание, потому что ниже появляется еще одна строка:

«Могу сейчас, если ты дома».

Ибо дома, у него передышка до семи вечера, сейчас на часах только два. Он встает, меряет шагами комнату, снова опускается на диван. Встретиться посреди дня? Конечно, менеджер Сяо Чжаня придумает, как устроить неожиданную встречу, он помогал им уже столько раз, что, можно сказать, собаку на этом съел. И все же не слишком ли?..

Не слишком, решает Ибо и отправляет в чат согласие. Добавляет, что будет ждать.

Он опять ожидает, что будет волноваться, но умиротворение остается с ним. Сила чжу шепчет, что все к этому шло, все узкие тропинки и широкие дороги после декабря прошлого года вели к этому моменту. Нет смысла волноваться, потому что все будет хорошо.

«Ты это уже знаешь», — шепчет сила, она омывает изнутри, спокойная, как море в штиль. Вэй и Ян разлеглись на ковре, они лениво зевают в унисон и смотрят с любопытством, но таким, что сразу понятно: ответ им не интересен. Ибо наконец фыркает и довольно ухмыляется — спорить с собственной силой ему не с руки, а уж если звери ее поддерживают, то и подавно.

Впрочем, он все-таки идет на кухню и готовит несладкий лимонад: жара только нарастает, будто намерена отыграться за предыдущие два месяца.

Сяо Чжань приезжает через сорок минут. Он молча заходит в квартиру, когда Ибо, открыв дверь, сторонится. Так же молча разувается, идет в гостиную. Сюлань аккуратно ступает за ним, полная изящества и достоинства. Ибо гладит ее и шкодливо ухмыляется, когда Сяо Чжань треплет Вэя по гриве, а Яну приветственно кивает.

— Я спиной чувствую, что ты улыбаешься, — говорит Сяо Чжань. Он садится на диван и упирается взглядом, словно дуло пистолета поносит к виску. Ибо бездумно прижимается к холодному стволу и продолжает улыбаться.

— Ты пришел в логово льва по собственной воле, — говорит он и никак не может прогнать с лица ухмылку победителя. — Здесь играют по моим правилам.

Сяо Чжань медленно выдыхает. Сюлань бодает Вэя, и в этом движении столько досады, что Ибо хочется рассмеяться. Но смех он пока проглатывает, оставляет до лучших времен. Он прислоняется к дверному косяку, а затем сползает на пол и упирается ладонями в пол, чтобы не натворить глупостей. Сяо Чжань по-прежнему на него смотрит, он сидит на краю дивана, широко расставив ноги, упирается локтями в колени, а руки сцепил в замок и спрятал за ними подбородок. Спрятал заветную родинку, которую Ибо любит целовать перед тем, как накрыть горячий жадный рот и вылизать до потери дыхания.

— Ладно. Хорошо. — Сяо Чжань чуть щурится. — Что это было?

— Проклятие.

Ибо не нуждается в пояснении, короткий обыденный вопрос вмещает в себя тысячи других вопросов, даже те, которые Сяо Чжань наверняка бы не рискнул задавать. Но он не пытается притвориться, что не видит зверей, значит, не все так плохо.

— Проклятие, — еще раз произносит Ибо и садится удобнее. — Кто-то… спрятал твои воспоминания о том, что мы уже встречались. Не знаю, кто именно и зачем, но больше проклятия нет, я его снял.

— Ты его снял, — повторяет Сяо Чжань. — Ты колдун? Шаман?

— Ведьма, — ничуть не смущаясь отвечает Ибо. — Чжу. Правда, я скорее проводник, потому что один почти ни на что не способен.

— Где же твоя черная одежда? И метла?

Ибо косится на светлую футболку, потом на яркое солнце за окном и выразительно хмыкает. Отвечать на это он не собирается, хотя так и подмывает напомнить, что метлы разобрали европейские ведьмы. Пока он снимался за границей, слышал кучу подобных историй. Вместо этого Ибо говорит:

— Ты касаешься моих зверей.

У Сяо Чжаня дрожат губы. Он молчит, прячет лицо в ладонях, но плечи едва заметно трясутся — смех рвется наружу. Ибо подползает к нему, обхватывает пальцами запястья и мягко отнимает его руки, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

— Что мне с тобой делать, чудовище мое? — шепчет Сяо Чжань, не отводя взгляда.

— Любить, и тогда я перестану быть чудовищем, — честно отвечает Ибо. Он коротко целует в губы, не больше, чем прикосновение. Немного страшно, что опять ничего не почувствует, однако теперь все на своих местах, поэтому знакомая эйфория накрывает с головой. Ибо с трудом заставляет себя отстраниться, потому что необходимо сначала прояснить ситуацию, а времени у них не так уж много.

— Помнится, там была красавица.

— Ты красив, я не раз это говорил.

Сяо Чжань снова вздыхает и осторожно освобождает руки. Наклоняется немного ниже, словно силится что-то разглядеть. Ибо смотрит честно и открыто, ему нечего прятать, хотя по лицу, наверное, опять сложно что-то прочитать. Но Сяо Чжань умеет, научился за столько времени. Он и сейчас находит ответ, потому что прижимается лбом ко лбу.

— Я забыл тебя, — шепчет он, — и все равно, раз увидев, влюбился.

— Разве не это называют судьбой? — тоже шепотом спрашивает Ибо. — Чжань-гэ, я понял, почему ты захотел расстаться, но послушай меня теперь. Я отказываюсь расставаться, я отказываюсь отпускать тебя, я отказываюсь отказываться от тебя.

Сяо Чжань какое-то время молчит, у него закрыты глаза; он так близко, что заметно, как дрожат ресницы.

— Я люблю тебя, — наконец выдыхает он беспомощно. — Я так тебя люблю, Бо-ди, но столько ненависти…

— Разве не ты говорил, что вместе мы сильнее?

Сяо Чжань открывает глаза и чуть отодвигается. Смотрит снова так, будто стреляет навылет, но Ибо не сопротивляется, он давно распахнул грудную клетку и обнажил перед этим человеком сердце, преподнес его сам.

— Да, — говорит он, и в этом «да» ответ на миллионы вопросов. — Да, Бо-ди.

Значит, так тому и быть.


End file.
